


Christmas Ornaments

by rosieroseroe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami Sato just really loves Christmas okay, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Holidays, Korra is whipped, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieroseroe/pseuds/rosieroseroe
Summary: In which Asami is struggling to reach the top of the tree and asks Korra for some help.





	Christmas Ornaments

It was long ago that Korra realized how great living with Asami is. She gets to wake up to Asami every morning, and seeing the other dazed and confused with her hair far from its usual perfection just makes Korra love her more. They get to cuddle on the couch after long days at work and marathon television shows whenever and for however long they want. Cooking is even better because they always try to recreate the most ridiculous dishes which often ends up with them ordering out. Also, there’s the random dance sessions… 

The list goes on and on, but it’s the holidays and the month of December in general that make it just a little better. Because Asami Sato loves Christmas and snow and serenading Korra with old Christmas songs until Korra sings along - horribly off pitch - and they end up crying in laughter.

Asami also loves decorating for the occasion. Their home becomes a mini replica of what the North Pole might look like. It’s probably a little (a lot) overkill, but Korra never finds it in herself to tell Asami no. So she just goes with it.

Outside their small home, Korra helps Asami with the lights. Every tree gets wrapped up in wires of lights so their branches look brighter and happier despite being bare for the winter. The lights at the end of their driveway and beside their front door get a little change as well. A red light on the left and a green one on the right because “It’s festive and cute.” 

Their house is outlined with strings of lights, but Asami worked her magic so that they twinkle and change colors if she decides to play Christmas music. She found the idea on YouTube and of course, “if they can do it during Halloween, we can do it during Christmas!” It makes sense and Korra thinks the kids in the neighborhood will find it amazing.

Even the shrubs did not escape Asami’s touch. Korra doesn’t dare think about what the electricity bill is going to look like for the next month or two because she knows for a fact Asami will not want to take anything down until at least the end of January. It’s kind of a scary thought.

Inside the house, Asami has placed a little bit of everything. There’s a Christmas card holder that’s shaped like a reindeer with its nose painted red like Rudolph. There’s candy canes hanging on the wall (decorative and not real to Korra’s disappointment) and mistletoe hanging in some archways. Asami loves candles so there are holiday themed candles with peppermint and gingerbread scents. 

(Korra had to put a limit to the number of candles Asami could buy because she feared their house would smell like Yankee Candle and Korra did not want to have headaches all day everyday.)

Asami even has what she calls a Santa Claus marching band perched up over top the television. It’s a long line of little two inch tall Santas holding cymbals. When she turns them on they play songs like Silent Night. 

So basically… Asami goes all out on the decorations and Korra just lets her because it makes the other so happy. And as cheesy as it sounds, a happy Asami makes Korra a happy person too.

It really isn’t a surprise to anyone that Asami also has the most ridiculously large and decorated Christmas tree. Korra remembers when they bought it last year. They decided to go with a fake tree because it would last for years to come. The only problem was where Korra wanted a reasonably sized tree, Asami fell in love with the one with lights already attached to it and towered over them. (Korra swears it’s at least seven feet tall.)

The tree - like last year - barely fits in the corner of their living room. The tip of the tree just inches away from the ceiling. Korra helps Asami build the tree since it comes in three sections and they take time to spread the branches apart so they don’t look so smushed from being in the attic for a whole year.

It looks beautiful and could easily pass as a real tree. Korra and Asami take time to just admire it because it’s truly gorgeous. And well… huge. It’s going to probably take hours to decorate with just the two of them.

“So where do we begin?” Korra asks because she knows that Asami has a specific way in which she goes about decorating the tree. Unfortunately, Korra can’t remember which part goes first.

Asami immediately goes to the large plastic bins they store their decorations in and rummages through it. She pulls out large strands of gold and white tinsel. “The garland!” Asami cheers happily. When she lifts it toward Korra, the strands glimmer and shine in the light. Once Korra has some of it in her hands, Asami turns to the tree and points toward the top. “Let’s start at the top and loosely wrap it around the tree until we get to the bottom.”

“Okay.” Easy enough, Korra thinks. They twist and hang the tinsel garland on the tree, passing it between the two of them until all of it is hung. Asami wanders around the tree, fixing the way it hangs in various places in an attempt to make it just right.

That step goes well enough, but the next part is a bit different. They have glass ornaments of varying colors - red, blue, green, and gold. Korra’s initial thought that this would be as easy as the garland quickly evaporates because Asami also has a very specific way the ornaments must be placed. 

It’s her third attempt at placing a ball in the correct place and within seconds of her turning away, Asami is there moving the blue ornament just slightly to the left. “Asami,” Korra whines because she’s not below trying to guilt her girlfriend into leaving her alone. “What was wrong with that one?” 

Asami seems completely unfazed to Korra’s disappointment. “It was too close to this red one.”

She says it like it’s obvious, but no matter how much Korra looks, she doesn’t see it. Two more attempts, and it becomes obvious that Korra is doing more harm than good. They’ll be doing this for hours if Asami has to keep stopping to fix Korra’s “mistakes.” 

Korra feigns exhaustion and decides to take a very extended break on the couch. Much to Korra’s amusement, Asami is so immersed in her tree decorating that she doesn’t even realize Korra has abandoned her. Korra can’t decide if she’s impressed with Asami’s focus or hurt that she’s been forgotten so easily. 

She decides to go with impressed because it hurts her pride a little less. Refusing to dwell on it, Korra watches as Asami analyzes each ornament before placing it in the perfect place. Korra imagines that the other is thinking in some sort of mathematical way in which the proportions of colors must be just right. It’s enough to make her head spin to be honest. Korra would have just placed the ornaments in random spots and been done with it. 

But Asami is careful. If it wasn’t for her natural talent in engineering, Korra could have seen Asami as a interior designer or something of the like that allowed her creative mind to blossom. Maybe that’s why Asami loves decorating for the holidays. It allows her to create and design things she wouldn’t normally do. 

It takes time, but eventually the ornaments have been put in their rightful places. Korra thinks it looks beautiful and the proud look on Asami’s face makes her smile. “It’s perfect,” she muses aloud. 

Asami turns to her with the brightest smile that makes her green eyes twinkle like the Christmas lights on the tree. “Almost.” She picks up one last piece - the star - but it never makes it to the top. Asami struggles and struggles but she’s just shy of reaching, and Korra watches with a raised eyebrow, wondering how long until her girlfriend admits defeat. 

As it turns out, it takes less than five minutes. “Korra?” She asks with a strained voice as she stretches up on tiptoes. She’s so close but so far. Without looking back, Asami continues. “Can you get me a chair?”

Standing from her comfortable perch on the couch, Korra has every intention of doing as Asami asks but a better idea makes itself known. Before the other can register what’s happening, Korra grips Asami’s waist and lifts her up toward the ceiling. 

Asami lets out a high pitched scream and flails so much, Korra has to pull her away from the tree in fear she might give it a nice kick and ruin all her hard work. “Put me down!” She shrieks and Korra laughs but obliges. “It’s not funny!” Asami says with a bright flush on her cheeks. She give Korra’s shoulder a light punch when another bout of laughter rises. 

“I was just trying to help.” Korra grins. “I figured it’d be quicker than a chair and if you didn’t freak out, it would have worked.”

“I did _not_ freak out,” she says with a pout and that’s the cutest thing Korra has ever seen. “And a little warning would have been nice.”

Her arms are crossed indignantly but Korra can tell she’s not mad. “Do you have enough warning now?” She tries not to sound amused when Asami turns toward the tree, agreeing with her. 

Except this time, Korra doesn’t hold Asami by the waist. She bends down and quickly stands so that Asami is situated on her shoulders, screaming for dear life. Asami’s legs tighten around Korra’s neck and her hands grip Korra’s hair for dear life.

“Korra!” She howls, wrapping her arms completely around Korra’s head when they sway to the side. “That is _not_ a good warning!”

Korra giggles. She steadies Asami and pats her thighs lovingly. “As much as I love having your legs around me, I would like to keep breathing Asami,” she teases.

Asami gives Korra’s head a light smack and Korra can just imagine the blush adorning her girlfriend’s face. “This is no time for your choking kink.” Korra sputters out that it’s not the case, but she’s completing ignored. “We have a tree to complete!” She gesticulates wildly towards the object in front of them which almost sends them falling sideways to the floor. Korra’s glad she kept up with the gym after college.

“And that’s what I’m trying to do!” Korra steadies them again and points to the top. “This is the perfect height for you!”

There’s a moment of silence where Korra watches as Asami looks at the tree top within an arm’s reach. Without a word, she begins attaching the gold star to the top. “Shut up,” Asami grumbles when Korra sniggers from below.

“Done.”

Korra takes a step back and they watch as the tree twinkles and shines with colors, bathing the pale walls in a rainbow of colors. “Perfect,” Korra whispers, voicing her thoughts a second time.

“This time,” Asami too whispers, as if afraid of breaking the moment, “it is.”

Korra feels Asami’s fingers card through her hair. Her fingernails lightly scraping against her scalp, making Korra hum in contentment. A warm pair of lips press against her forehead. “Thanks for helping.”

“That’s all I get is a small kiss? I did all the heavy lifting!” That earns Korra another slap to the head. “Ow!”

“Did you just call me fat?”

“What?” Korra panics. “No! I didn’t mean it like that!” But she doesn’t have to worry long because Asami laughs so hard she doubles over, sending the two of them falling to the couch. They manage to maneuver to a more comfortable position and Korra holds Asami close. “So are we done for the day?”

Asami hums and kisses Korra lightly on the lips. “Game of Thrones marathon?”

Grinning, Korra stares at Asami lovingly. “You read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work has me STRESSED. I swear I am a constant ball of nerves and I'm so nauseous it's ridiculous. I needed a break so I decided to write this random little thing and I hope you enjoyed it. (Also, some of these decorations are 100% inspired by things my own mother owns or used to own.)
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
